Historia de un Ladrón : Zona del Olvido
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Esta es la continuación de mi anterior fic , aquí comienza una nueva misión para dan y su equipo para salvar a Runo y Alice sin saber que en esta misión mas que arriesgar sus vidas arriesgan en perder sus memorias podrán dan y su equipo salvarlas y salvarse a ellos mismo?


**Bueno aquí inicia la continuación de mi fic "historia de un ladrón " espero y les guste y para los que no recuerdan el ultimo Dan , Shun y Marucho fueron en busca de Alice y de Runo que fueron secuestradas por los miembros del clan Garra de dragón sin saber que los que les esperaba pondría en riesgo sus vidas y sus memorias …**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Zona Del Olvido**

Dan : … ya llegamos? Llevamos días caminando y ya no aguanto ni siento mis pies ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo –cae sentado al suelo con una gitita anime en la frente –

Marucho : ya casi llegamos dan solo nos falta un poco jeje –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Dan : eso me llevan disiento desde ase dos días y ya estoy harto! –con una vena en la frente –

Shun : -llega con ellos – arriba dan ya encontré el lugar que buscábamos …

Marucho : y como los sabes shun ? –lo mira un poco sorprendido –

Shun : vengan y mírenlo por ustedes mismos –se comienza a ir –

Dan : no me moverse de aquí y ya dije –cruzado de brazos –

Shun : … -unos minutos después arrastraba a dan de la ropa –

Marucho : no es lo que esperaba pero igual sirve jeje –con una gotita anime en la frente –

Shun : -tira a Dan al suelo – llegamos

Marucho : -se acomoda los anteojos – ciertamente seria imposible no verlo

Dan : de que hablan ustedes do-..-voltea y se mira un gigantesco castillo totalmente todo blanco – si como fue que no lo vimos? Esta cosa seria imposible no verla –con una gotita anime en la frente y se levanta –

Shun : bueno y ahora como entraremos? Tal ves si ..

Dan : -abriendo la puerta principal – vamos no tengo todo el día jeje –entra al castillo –

Shun : sabes a veces me pregunto por que me esfuerzo en planear estas cosas teniendo a dan como líder –entra detrás de dan –

Marucho : uno se acostumbra shun –lo sigue –

Dan : miren esto , paréese que a alguien le fascina los colores blancos jeje –se miran pilares en la paredes totalmente blanco al igual que las paredes , techo , piso y adornos de pared totalmente blancos –

Shun : el blanco no me desagrada pero aquí es demasiado blanco –mirando a los lados –

Marucho : hey chicos estará mal entrar si avisar ? -mirando a los lados –

Shun : no lose pero hay que hacerlo si queremos encontrar a alice –se le notaba algo serio

Marucho : Alice ? alice esta aquí? –lo mira confundido –

Shun : algo me dice que esta aquí entiendes ? –se cruza de brazos –

Marucho : enserio ? por que ahora que lo dices yo estaba pensando lo mismo que alguien que conocemos esta aquí

Dan : de verdad? Yo también nada mas al ver este castillo lo supe , que a las personas importantes que buscamos están aquí jeje –con las manos detrás de la cabeza –

Marucho : las grandes mentes piensan asi jeje

Shun : cierto las grandes mentes pero donde dejamos a dan en eso?

Dan : cierto marucho donde me dejan a m..oye! –con una vena en la frente –

Shun: esperen chicos ahora que lo pienso , esto no puede ser una coincidencia …

Marucho : vaya talvez esto sea contagioso –con una gota anime en la frente –

Shun : eso es ridículo marucho lo que hay que hacer es ir a investigar

Dan : muy bien –se da la vuelta y se dirige a una gran puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos –

Shun : y tu a donde crees que vas?

Dan : por allí , a la puerta que pasa shun no me digas que tienes miedo? Jeje

Shun : no seas ridículo kuso , vamos marucho –sigue a dan con una vena en la frente –

Marucho : chicos no creen que deberíamos cerrar la puerta por la que entramos antes de irnos? – se daba la vuelta – Dan! Shun!

Dan : - ambos se giran rápidamente mirando a la puerta por la que avían entrado –

? : -cerraba la puerta una persona que usaba un traje totalmente negro y una capucha le cubría el rostro lo que les impedía verle el rostro -

Dan : oye quien eres ! –toma su bastón –

Shun : seguramente debe ser uno de los miembros del clan garra de dragón , creo que es hora de probar mis armas con el – mete su mano a sus bolsillos - …eh? que demonios..? –busca por todos lados de su ropa – por que no tengo mis armas?

Marucho : hey yo tampoco tengo mis armas!

? : yo pensaría que es muy obvio jeje –se escucha una voz femenina – en cuanto pisaron este castillo olvidaron todo respecto a sus armas y cada una de las habilidades de batalla que conocen por eso eventualmente estas desaparecieron , en este lugar encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar…así sucede en la zona del olvido jeje

Dan : Zona del olvido? –la mira confundido –

? : - su cuerpo lo cubre una neblina oscura y desaparecía –

Dan : eh! –se talla los ojos volteando a los lados y voltea asía atrás–

? : -se encontraba detrás de ellos – aquí encontraras gente que conociste durante tu pasado asi como a las personas que echas de menos

Dan : echar de menos? Runo! Ósea que runo esta aquí!

? : si lo que quieres es encontrarlo jeje… -alza su mano apuntando asía dan y de su mano lanzaba una corriente de aire oscura y en el aire que avía lanzado se miraban plumas negras –

Dan : que clase de fenómeno eres! –se cubre con su bastón –

? : -pasa muy cercas de el tocándole el frente levemente y se detiene frente a la entrada-

Dan : ya me canse de tus juegos! –salta sobre ella atacándola con su bastón pero al momento de golpearla el cuerpo de ella se vuelve cientos de plumas negras y voltea asía atrás y ella estaba parada frente a la gran puerta - que has hecho eh? –mirándola desafiante -

? : tan solo he reunido una fracción de tus memorias y de ellas , he creado esto –en sus mano derecha tenia una carta con una imagen de una ciudad en el centro y el contorno de la carta era roja – para que te unas con tus seres queridos jeje –le lanza la carta -

Dan : -la toma – que es esto, una carta? –la mira sin entender bien –

? : una promesa , la reunión que tanto deseas , usa esa carta para abrir la puerta y tras ella un nuevo mundo echo de tus memorias , procede dan cuando quieras sora , solo recuerda esto , para perder y así encontrar o para encontrar y así perder jejeje –la misma neblina negra la cubre y desaparecía por completo –

Dan : oye! Regresa! … -mira la carta - …muy bien vamos chicos paréese que aquí comienza nuestra nueva misión para salvar a alice y runo de estos tipos jeje

Shun : esto es demasiado raro dan … además esa mujer no es normal crees que podamos hacer algo contra ella y mas sin nuestras armas?

Marucho : shun tiene razón dan la única arma que sigue aquí es tu bastón –se cruza de brazos –

Dan : vamos chicos si lo que dijo esa mujer es cierto lo único que hay que hacer es avanzar por este castillo hasta que ustedes recuperen sus recuerdos de cómo pelear jeje

Shun : no lo digas tan a la ligera dan además no sabemos si hay mas tipos como esa mujer aquí y además como saber si seguir por este camino no nos llevara a una trampa enemiga y además desarmados que tanto podemos hacer dan

Dan : … mira shun sabes que yo no soy de los que planean las cosas ni de los que te daria un discurso de cómo resolveremos esto por que la verdad no lose … de lo único que puedes estar seguro es que yo peleare hasta el final y contra quien sea para salvar a runo aun que este desarmado seguiré por este camino …además –voltea atrás y los mira – siempre y cuando ustedes dos estén conmigo para ayudarme no hay de que preocuparse jeje –sube por las escaleras y se para frente a la puerta-

Shun : -suspira levemente y sonríe un poco – bueno vamos marucho ya sabes que este bobo no puede hacer nada sin que estemos junto a el para ayudarlo –sube por las escaleras y se para aun lado de dan –

Marucho : aun que no tenga buen presentimiento ire con ustedes chicos jeje-los sigue y se para aun lado de dan – es hora dan

Shun : abre la puerta

Dan : -toma la carta levantando la mano junto con la carta y esta comienza a brillar y la puerta se abre por si mismo y detrás de la puerta solo se miraba una luz blanca brillante – muy bien aquí vamos esperen por nosotros runo , alice iremos a salvarlas jeje – entran a la puerta caminando asía la brillante luz y una vez que ellos entran la puerta se cierra por si sola –

**Continuara**


End file.
